


Something About Her

by Assasshun



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cuties, Drabbles, F/M, admiring his future wife, of my son, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assasshun/pseuds/Assasshun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's just something about her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something About Her

There’s something about her lips. 

There’s something missing, he thinks as he watched them go on and on about something. What was it again? Oh right the akuma they had just fought a couple of hours ago… 

They’re in between that soft pink and rose, and they hypnotize him every time they move. Every time she talks, she pouts, she laughs, she sighs, she runs her tongue over then or bites them he’s sunk and she’s always quick to tease. It’s not fair really…

But there’s something about her lips. 

There’s something missing today and he can’t quite put his finger on it. Ah!  
“Adrien, are you-” 

This is it, he thinks as he feels her eyelashes flutter over his cheekbone. This is what’s missing. The soft fullness of her lips on his, her light gasps, her breathless moan, her round-barely-there fingernails feathering from his wrist to his neck. This is what was missing, he thinks when they finally separate. 

He keeps this satisfied expression as he watches Marinette stutter and flush, face closely resembling the now bright red of her plump lips. 

This is it, he thinks, as he pulls her back in again.

**Author's Note:**

> So in my mind, when they start kissing it's hard to get them to stop..  
> Ayla thinks it's grossly cute tho. You know, for the first minute or so....  
> "Omg guys get a room I'm trying to eat! And for the record when you invited me to lunch, I didn't realize you were going to eat each other's faces, Marinette I swear! Adrien at least give me a chance to embarrass her, I hate you guys..."


End file.
